


Subtext One: No one attacks my Pierre!

by WildAndFreeHearts



Series: Serpent Pirate Ship: Subtext Edition [1]
Category: Imaginext
Genre: Episode: 01e01 Serpent Pirate Ship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-06
Updated: 2013-07-06
Packaged: 2018-02-10 20:07:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2038383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildAndFreeHearts/pseuds/WildAndFreeHearts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sam was unceremoniously dropped upside down inside a barrel of grog, he knew that his day of calming, weightless floating and mid-air aerobics at the space station was over.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Subtext One: No one attacks my Pierre!

**Author's Note:**

> **Subtext 1:**  
>  Sam: The Captain is right we’ll ask questions later! [Isn’t he the biggest pacifist of the group? Why would he want to fight so badly? ‘No one attacks my Pierre?’] (Sam/Pierre)
> 
>  
> 
> **Please note that this is a romantic slash fic between Doctor Samuel Stratus and Captain Pierre Planks. If you don't wish to read such a thing, you have been warned.**

When Sam was unceremoniously dropped upside down inside a barrel of grog, he knew that his day of calming weightless floating and mid-air aerobics at the space station was over. But he didn’t let it put him out. As always, he took a deep breath (sputtering a bit as some of the grog tried to slip into his mouth) and put his mind to the task at hand.

He started by trying to wiggle his way out of the barrel calmly. “Pierre? Is something wrong?” He assumed from the smelly barrel that it was the pirate who had sent out the Imaginext distress call.

“Oui mon médecin! I hate to bother you my friends, but I _may_ have gotten myself into the _slightest_ bit of trouble…” Pierre’s voice was strained and fearful. Sam felt his heart jump into his throat at the thought that Pierre might be in true danger. He started to shimmy more urgently.

Samuel yelped as the barrel suddenly tipped, rolling him across the deck. Outside the barrel he could hear large growling animalistic sounds and his friends crying out in surprise and panic - he heard Pierre’s horrified yell ring out above all the rest.

He shoved himself, dripping wet, out of the barrel, jumping up, only to come face to face with a large scaly sea monster.

Johnny scoffed. “If this is _slight_ then I’d hate to see _real_ trouble!” The three heads of the monster – a hydra, Sam realized - rose up, each of their mouths dripping with froth, as it’s master strode up to stand upon the middle head’s brow.

The beast’s master was no less frightening than the hydra itself; he seemed to be some twisted being, a fish made into some grotesque parody of a man. He was scaled and had claws; there were large fin-like protrusions on either side of his head. When he began to speak, they could see his large serrated teeth.

“Your friends can’t help you!” The reptilian man rasped “This ship belongs to The Sea Master! You took what was _mine_!” He hissed out the last word with distain, in a way that set Sam’s teeth on edge. He brandished his scepter at Pierre and growled.

“So this ship isn’t really yours?!” Angus asked with indignation, shooting Pierre a look of contempt, as he used his bejeweled Imaginext long-sword to parry an attack from one of the hydra’s large purple heads.

“It really isn’t that creature’s either - this pirate ship was lost at sea years ago.” Pierre explained as he shrunk back from the knight.

Samuel was now helping Johnny fight back another of the hydra’s heads, out across the other end of the deck. He felt his stomach knot at Pierre’s admission of stealing and felt a shot of spiteful scorn towards Angus.

“And no matter _who’s_ it is,” Pierre said more firmly “If we don’t fight back we’ll all be-“

Sam had caught sight of another head – the last of the three – coming up over the side of the boat, lunging for Pierre. He ran towards the Frenchman with a swiftness borne out of sheer terror. He threw himself in front of Pierre and latched onto the monster’s slimy jaws – one top, one bottom -, an instant before it would have swallowed Pierre whole. 

“ _Serpent food!_ ” Pierre shrilled out the end of his sentence as he watched Samuel pull the monster’s face away. It’s cyan tongue was trashing about in it’s stinking green mouth as it tried to catch of a taste of the Doctor, and It’s pitiless black eyes gazed hungrily down at Samuel. The golden frons on it’s head were spreading and shaking in indignation at it’s continued inability to take it’s prey. It struggled to snap it’s maw shut, to use it’s viciously sharp teeth to bite off the hands that held it in place.

“The Captain’s right, we ask questions later!” The look Sam gave Pierre made the Frenchman’s cheeks flush with a faint blush. “You’re the Captain, so tell us what we need to do!”

~

The next thing Sam was aware of in the heat of their battle was loading the cannons; after having a moment of mild hysteria at his complete lack of knowledge of how to work the weapon, he got it right. He took aim at one of the hydra’s ugly faces and blasted a cannonball at it. All that happened was that the ball bounced off of the serpent’s buoyant scales - he let out a gasp of disbelief, as the head shook itself for a second and then continued it’s assault. He looked around at the similarly perplexed look on all of his friends faces.

_‘How the heck are we going to win?’_

He looked to the helm, locking eyes with Pierre. He sees Pierre glances at their group: they were fighting hard, but they enemy was taking no damage whatsoever. Pierre looks back at Sam, giving him melancholy smile. He gives one small shake of his head.

~

They were all standing in a bathtub made for a dragon. In the middle of the sea. And Angus’ armor had him rusted like the Tin Man from Wizard of Oz. But they were _alive._

As everybody joined in teasing and laughing with Angus, he went to stand next to Pierre. When he grabbed onto and held Pierre’s hand, he saw the Frenchman blush out of the corner of his eye. The Captain shuffled a bit as if uncomfortable, and Sam was starting to rethink having touched him in the first place, when Pierre leaned over and kissed the corner of his mouth.

“Ooooh, lovey dovey kissy wissy!” Angus jibed playfully, batting his eyelashes at them.

Both Sam and Pierre jumped, slightly startled when they relized that all of their friend's attention was suddenly on the two of them.

Then in perfect chorus Dash and Johnny started singing: “Doc and Cap’n sitting in a tree-!” Each word punctuated by fits of giggles.

Now it was Samuel’s turn to blush.

But neither he or Pierre discouraged their friends their fun; they just smiled and kept holding hands.


End file.
